Angel of Death
by mwilhoit
Summary: Fang is the Angel of Death FAXX  : and read on! and its about death, and after it... : but it's not sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JP owns characters Erica and I own plot…simple. The plot and first few paragraphs are Erica's, and I put this on our joined account, but no one read that one…boo. So I'm putting it here! READ ON!**

He sits silently in the back of the room. No one sees him except me. I'm the only one who notices him. His skin is olive toned and he wears black, head to toe. He doesn't talk much. Another thing you should know is: he is the Angel of Death. He likes to go by Fang. His name suits him.

Once we were walking to my house afterschool and he told me…can you guess? I'll give you a minute. Now let's test your theories. Someone's going to die. Now how many of you guessed? I didn't, but then again nobody ever told me I was smart. He didn't tell me who or why. Now, just knowing one of the people I've known since kindergarten is going to die, and quite frankly, it's tearing me apart.

He was quiet for a while after. I thought he must just be disturbed after the realization. We had a snack and went upstairs to my room to talk. He told me how he died, a plane crash, and told me how it works being an angel. Especially death. Angels of death collect the dead souls of passing humans. All angels are humans, just ones who weren't ready to die; it wasn't their time, another result of humans' free will. Angels of Death only work once. After this Fang was done, my Mom called me downstairs saying we were going out to eat.

Fang looked, not emotionless like usual, but sad. Almost like he was going to cry, I wanted to comfort him, but restraint myself. I have no dad and since I'm oldest I sat in front. Fang was silently sitting in the back, blending into the shadows. Ella, my sister, was telling mom about her day at school, what if she was the one who was going to die. I felt my heart tighten up, I hope it wasn't her, I wish it was me, no one else; I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I just stared out the window. It was dark and the streets were busy with traffic. We were driving through an intersection when my head bashed against the window.

When I woke up, I saw Fang looking down on me.

"Come on Max, get up and follow me." He said. When I got up we were going somewhere I recognized, a cemetery. Thoughts and questions swirled around in my head. Who died, was it Ella? Mom? Jeff? My best friend was Jeff. I saw he depressed faces of my peers and Ella and Mom. Oh, good Jeff was amongst them, I'm so glad they were safe. Fang pulled my hand and led me to the tombstone of the person who had died_. 'Maximum Ride- loving daughter and amazing friend. She will remain in our hearts forever'_ Maximum Ride?That's my name; Fang saw the question in my eyes.

"You died in the car accident your mom and sister are fine. The man who hit you was drunk, just another consequence of human free will." He said looking down. I looked up.

"Is the man alright?" I asked. He smirked,

"Max you are the most self-less person I know. All you care about is the well- being of others, even after you died. You didn't deserve to die." He said looking down, solemn. His eyes shown with so much emotion it made me want to cry, not for myself, but for his well being and feelings, and for my family, what they must be going through right now.

"Thank you." I choked out. He smiled and squeezed my hand. I realized I had tears dripping down my cheeks, Fang wiped them away. "How did you know I was going to die?" I asked.

"Angel of Death intuition." He replied. I laughed dryly.

"What's going to happen to you?" I asked.

"Again, you think of everyone but yourself." He stated.

"But I care about you, that's why I'm asking." I told him. He smiled, yes actually smiled.

"Well, I'll go to either heaven or hell." He said.

"No, you're definitely going to heaven, I have faith in you, Fang." I said looking into his eyes.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" he asked.

"Because someone who is so sad about one person dying deserves to go to heaven." I told him, and it was the truth.

"Thank you." He said.

"But, why didn't you tell me I was the one that was going to die?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't, I was going overboard by just talking to you, even showing myself. But I wanted you to sort of know what was coming, I didn't want you to be in the dark." He said. We were standing around my family and friends, they were all crying, it broke my heart, more tears flowed down my face. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Max" he said wiping my tears off my face.

"I'm not crying for me, I'm crying for my family and friends, they have no idea what is happening, and my Mom, and Ella, what's going to happen to them?" I asked.

"Oh, my god, you are so unselfish Max! All you care about is your family, and other people, I think you'll have it good in heaven." He said envious. I looked up and blinked away the upcoming tears.

"W-why do you sound envious? You are definitely the most unselfish person I've met." I told him.

"No, it's just that, well, after this, I don't really know what's going to happen to me. Your fate is certain, but mine… isn't." he stated glumly.

"Well, I am staying with you, no matter where I'm destine to go." I said determined. He looked me in the eyes, and laughed.

"Excuse me? Max if I don't go to heaven than you are not coming with me! I am not going to screw up eternity for you!" he said angrily.

"You aren't going to tell me where I'm spending eternity, because I will not let you go to purgatory, or God forbid worse. But I know that you won't, because you are a good person." I yelled at him, god more tears streaming down my face from my fury.

"Well, you didn't know me when I was human." He said ashamed, he looked down.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he said.

"Tell me Fang!" I demanded.

"Well, I am not proud of this I must tell you, but I well I sent some guy to the hospital, I nearly killed him." He said still looking at his feet.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, he was my mom's boyfriend, and he was, w-well he did some bad things to her and I, I wouldn't let him touch my little sister, but one day he threatened to kill her, and I couldn't let him do that. I always did all I could to keep him away from my mom, I stood in the way, took the punches, and I would pass out. One day I just couldn't take it anymore, and when he came at her with that knife, I stood in front of her, and counteracted the knife that came at me and sent it into his chest, and it hit the aorta. And the worst part of all of this, even worse than almost killing, actually I may have killed him, I didn't stay around long enough to find out, I took the first plane out. That's how I died, but anyways, the worst part is I regret nothing, I'm glad I did it. Is that madness?" he explained. 

I thought about this, "No, it's not madness, you did the right thing, I would have killed him too. If anyone ever threatened my family they would get their butts kicked."I said. "And I'm so sorry you went through that, no one should ever have to go through that terrible." I said. His eyes were glassy with tears. I hugged him; he needed comforting more than I did. He hesitated, but hugged me back.

"Thank you. It means a lot, I really, just- thanks Max, you really know how to make me feel better." He said as he smiled. He tangled his finger in my hair and brought me back into his chest.

"What are friends for?" I asked.

"But, how much longer do we have on Earth, you know before we go up to heaven or wherever we are going?" I asked.

"Well, twenty four hours. So you have that much time to say goodbye, you can show yourself to one human, and say goodbye. So choose one soon." He said.

"Okay, this is going to be a hard choice, I love my family, my mom and Ella, but I also love Jeff, he'll be heartbroken, I hope the guys aren't mean to him at school." I said, mostly to myself.

"Who's Jeff?" he asked…jealous?

"My best friend, well not anymore I guess." I said solemnly.

"Well, I'm sure you will always be in his heart, and you have a new best friend!" he said lifting my chin to look him in the eyes. I smiled a small smile.

"Who do you pick?" he asked. I was still starring into his fathomless black eyes, I felt like I could fall right into them.

"Jeff," I stated.

"Okay, well I am coming with you, I can show myself to anyone, while I'm on earth with you." He said as he saw the question in my eyes.

"Why didn't you before?" I questioned.

"Well I just wanted you to see me." He said as he…blushed? What's he going to do next, laugh?

"Well, this is depressing me, I don't want to see everyone I know and love crying their eyes out, over me. So can we leave?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want to do." He stated.

"Well, I want to see Jeff." I stated.

"You know I can read minds too." He said. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry I can't read yours, I don't know if it's because I was assigned to you, and I am glad I was, or it's just a glitch in your brain." He said.

"Wow, thanks. But what is Jeff thinking?" I asked.

"Well, he's thinking about you…and it's pretty much just sadness, shock, hate and emptiness." He said dryly. I didn't say anything; I just looked at my feet, and sat down in the wet grass. I put my head in my hands. "But don't worry, once you go see him things will be all cleared up." He said encouragingly. He sat down next to me and put an arm around me. "Things are going to be okay." He promised. I nodded. I got up and walked over to Jeff. I stood in front of him he was looking up at the casket; he had a sad gleam in his eyes.

I wanted to take it away. I must have walked around the whole cemetery three times with Fang. When everyone left Fang and I went to Jeff's house. I climbed up the drain pipe and walked over to his window. I pried the window open and climbed in. I walked over to his bed and poked him. He stirred. "Jeff, I need to talk to you." I whispered in his ear.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. I laughed,

"No you need to wake up now." I whispered. I poked him really hard and shook him. He finally shot up in bed.

"What, what happened? Max! What the hell, no you can't be here; you- you d-died!" He whimpered.

"No shit Sherlock! I know I died, god you are slow. I can only say goodbye to one person, and I picked you. I'm going, wherever tomorrow; I only have twenty four hours. So I wanted to tell you, that you're my best friend and tell my mother and Ella I love them. And uh, well that's it." I explained.

"Oh, but who is that? And why did you die? It's not fair, I wish it was me. I'm going to miss you so much, and I've always wanted to tell you this, that's why I was so depressed, prior to your death. Because I didn't tell you this, and whether you're real or not I'm going to tell you…" he trailed off, he bit his lip. I sat on his bed and took his hand.

"What, you need to tell me?" I asked quickly.

"I, well I l-love you."

I just stared at him. Fang came over grabbed my hands and had an apologetic look on his face.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry." He said squeezing my hands. Jeff came over and pushed Fang away from me.

"Max, I just wanted you to know how I feel, but I know you're going to heaven, and I don't want you to feel like you're letting me down, because you aren't. Yes, I do love you, but if you love me just like a best friend, I'm okay with that." He said through his tears.

"But I want you to be happy, Jeff. You're my best friend!" I whispered.

"Max, do you want to leave now?" Fang asked blending into the background.

"No, she can't leave yet! Who are you anyway?" he shouted.

"Jeff, this is Fang, he's the Angel of Darkness and death." I stated.

"WHAT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HER! HOW COULD YOU, SHE IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS TO ME, AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" Jeff screamed.

"And you don't think she's the most important thing in my life either! And it wasn't my choice, believe me, I think she doesn't deserve to die! She is the last soul on earth who deserves this! But that's beside the point, look what you've done to her, she's crumpled on the floor crying." He said calmly, but cruel. And I just noticed I was sitting on the floor crying, who knew spirits could cry. I wiped them away, and stood up.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry, I love you too, and…I will miss you, so much. So please don't do anything rash." I said as I hugged him, and kissed him sweetly. He clung to me and pulled me close, I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"Goodbye, Max." he whispered as Fang and I jumped out the window and down to the grass. We walked away in silence.

"So, I truly am sorry, for all that. I didn't know it was going to end like that." He said solemnly.

I trudged along the sidewalk,

"It's okay, I don't blame you, I blame myself." I muttered.

"No, don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault. It's no one's fault, Max." he said stopping to stare at me.

"But, if it wasn't for me then he wouldn't be in so much pain right now." I said looking down, ashamed of myself. Fang put his hand on my back and looked at me.

"If this is tearing you up this much, then maybe you can go back and spend time with him?" he said painfully.

"No, it would just be worse." I said dryly. Fang held my hand as the sun came up in the horizon as we sat in the park across the street from my house. It was almost our time to go, a few more hours.

**Okay so Erica and I wrote this, because well, we just can: ) I had fun doing it too, it isn't finished yet! So tune in next time on THE ANGEL OF DEATH! OOHH AHHH! : ) REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep after sunrise next to Fang. Who knew I needed sleep now? When woke I was a bit groggy.

"Hey, morning," Fang greeted, he grinned at me.

"Morning, kinda, what time is it?" I asked. Fang looked at a clock on a building across the street.

"12:34, what do you want to do till 5:30?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Can we go to my house, and I just wanted to look around again before we leave, one more time." I mumbled.

"Come on," he muttered taking my hand and leading me to the front door of my house.

I went to open the door, but Fang grabbed my hand to stop me. I looked at him questioningly. He let go of that hand, but still firmly grasped the other one. He slid his free hand through the door, yeah, like right freaking through the middle of the wood!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. He smirked. "C-can I do it too?" I asked. He ducked his head down to my ear and whispered,

"Try." I smiled and stuck my arm in hesitantly. I gasped, it tickled. Fang walked in completely and dragged me in after him. I saw Ella sitting on the couch with her friend, Natalie, Ella was crying. I wanted so badly to go over and comfort her, to tell her I was fine, and with a good person, and going to a better place.

But I couldn't, Natalie and Mom had to do the comforting. I was powerless. I hung my head and looked around the living room; I never knew how much I would miss this place. Mom stumbled down the stairs, her face was tear streaked. I let one tear slide down my face, but only one. I was never a sappy person. Fang gasped, loud. Everyone's attention was locked on me, even Mom and Ella, and Natalie.

"What?" I asked Fang anxiously.

"Y-your tear drops are golden!" Fang gasped.

"M-max?" Ella asked scared. "I'm here for you, Ella." I said.

"Oh, my God, It's a miracle." My mom whispered.

"Who is that?" Natalie asked pointing at Fang. I looked at him and smiled.

Ella came over to me and hugged me fiercely. Or tried too, her arms went right through me. She blinked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Hi, everyone." I said sheepishly.

"Oh my, Max, how are you here, who is that?" my mom asked.

"I did die, and I don't know I'm here. This is Fang, he's the – or an angel of death. He's been very kind to me." I said smiling at him and grabbing his hand yet again.

"But I'm okay; I'm going to be fine. Don't miss me too much please. And you won't worry about me either. I love you so much, all of you. Tell Jeff I'm sorry, and I love him too." I stated hanging my head. My mother nodded, and so did Ella.

"I don't want you to leave again, Max." Ella whispered. I walked over to her and tried to kiss her forehead, and then I did it to my mom. I smiled at Natalie and said,

"Good-bye now Everyone." I said and winked.

As Fang and I walked down the street I saw all my class mates walking around town together, smiling and laughing.

"Do you really love Jeff?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"Not the way he loves me, only like a dear brother." I said. He sighed in relief.

"Why?" I asked. He shook his head and grinned. I looked forward; I was suddenly okay with dying, as long as I was with Fang.

I looked up at him. He peeked at me through his long hair.

"What?" he laughed.

"I'm suddenly okay with dying, as long as I go through it with you." I said smiling. He smiled too, and squeezed my hand, then brought it up to his lips and kissed my hand. I blushed furiously and smiled.

"Come on, let's go ice skating." He suggested.

"But, how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"You'll see." He taunted.

We arrived at the ice rink and walked right through the walls, Fang snuck some ice skates and we glided along the ice hand in hand. I was holding onto the side, my feet were numb from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Fang asked? I nodded. "Here," he said giving me his black hoodie.

"Thank you." I said smiling. He nodded. We went back out on the ice, and me being a klutz I fell flat on my butt. Fang laughed at me then extended his hand out while kneeling down. I took it and he helped me up.

By the time we left it was four- fifty three. We went back to the park where we were before, I was nervous on the upcoming events that awaited us.

"Are you ready to meet God?" Fang asked seriously. I nodded.

"I just really hope we get to." I said. We sat there in complete silence, it was 5:28. I was so nervous. What if I never saw Fang again? How would heaven go without him? Well it wouldn't be heaven without him, and if we went to hell than it would be heaven with him.

"W-what if we get split up?" I asked wearily.

"We won't, I will stay with you, until we meet him, and well ask him if we can stay together." He said. "But just in case-" he cut off, leaning into me pressing his warm lips against mine. At first I was a bit shocked but closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He cupped my cheek in his hand and pulled me closer. It felt so right, like the best thing that could ever happen, to be wanted. I kissed him back, hungrily. After awhile of just sitting like this he broke away and smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." He whispered breathlessly. And bent back down and kissed me softly once more. Then everything started to dissolve, the clock tower, apartments, buildings, and trees. Like sand slipping through your fingers. Fang and I just stood on nothing; I felt a sudden whoosh and my stomach dropped. Fang held onto me tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them there was a glaring light. It shined so brightly.

"Who goes there?" said a shrill voice.

"Uh, I'm Maximum Ride."I whispered.

"Ah, we have been expecting you dear, and your Angel is…Fang?" she said coming out of a fog, she has very long blonde hair and wore a white flowing robe.

"Yes ma'm."I said. She came towards me and handed me a white dress, snapped her fingers and I looked like I was about to go to a ball. The dress reached to my knees was pure white and folded down the center. My hair was up in curls and white flowers were planted in my hair. I tore a small tiara encrusted in diamonds.

"Wow…you look beautiful." Fang breathed. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Thank you…" I trailed off.

"You do look very beautiful dear." The gate keeper said.

"Thanks. But if I may ask, where are we to go?" I asked her.

"Oh this way, through this gate and follow the golden pathway." She said.

"Thanks." Fang murmured walking through the gate. We walked down the path, the sights were beautiful, the grass had a certain glow and the trees were to lush the sun seemed to shine a little bit brighter.

"It's so beautiful here!" I exclaimed clasping my hands together.

"Yeah, you are." He said coyly.

"Huh? Wha- oh! Haha thanks." I said blushing. We walked to a palace; it was white marble, lined in gold trimming. We walked to the front, two large doors swung open and a gold carpet rolled before us. We walked for a few minutes down the long carpet, turning and twisting in the confusing corridors, I looked back and the carpet was disappearing behind us. We finally reached a huge room, the ceiling must have been three stories high, and it too was covered in white marble and gold. At the end of the other side of the room were three thrones. Two were occupied, but the third was vacant. In the first chair sat a man with a long bears and wavy brown hair. In the middle was a man who looked like a father, older, and had the same brown hair. The third chair was still empty.

"Come forward, my children." Said…God? We walked down the porcelain floor to the bottom of the stairs where they sat. I kneeled on the first stair and beckoned Fang to join me.

"Hello." I said hesitantly. Fang just bowed his head.

"So, I do apologize that Archard is late." God apologized.

"No need, Lord." I said head now bowed. A small dove flew in through the open window and landed into the last seat, he was pure white with a crown of gold around its head. It suddenly grew, and its white feathers vanished into skin, snowy white. Hair grew thicker around his head, whiteish gold, but to my surprise, he wasn't tall, or as old as the others' he appeared very young, perhaps my age.

"Finally. May we begin?" God asked. Archard cleared his throat and nodded. "Well I suppose you know why you are here, Fang, well done. Thank you for bringing her here, you may leave to the sorting room. We shall go as soon as we are done talking to your Er- friend." God explained. Fang's eyes widened and he pursed his lips but nodded torturously and stood.

"Does he have to go?" I blurted out, but quickly covered my mouth with both my hands. The trio laughed.

"No, not if you don't want him too, I thought he would have to drag you here, and you wouldn't want him here." He said puzzled. I shook my head smiling. "Very well then, Fang you may stay." He announced. Fang smiled, knelt down and grabbed my hand. Archard furrowed his brow at this.

"Well, I haven't seen someone so worthy of living in heaven in hundreds of years. Well done, dear. But we must take a vote. Jesus?" he asked gesturing to his right. The man nodded smiling widely.

"She will make an amazing addition to our world." Jesus said pleasantly.

"Thank you, it means a lot." I murmured sheepishly.

"Archard?" God asked.

"Of course, she will be amazing here and do very good things." He said smiling.

I smiled and bowed my head, blushing furiously.

"Well shall we all make our way to the next room?" God asked. We nodded and followed them into the next room. Fang pulled me closer to him as we entered. They were all kids…well most of them were anyways. I gasped as I saw everyone was with their angels of death, most of them were turned away from them, ignoring them.

"Why are they turned away from their angels?" I asked Fang.

"They blame them for their death." He whispered back. I gasped softly.

"What a horrible thing to do." I said under my breath. He nodded.

"Well…let's begin! Angels, may I ask you to step up here next to us please?" God asked gleefully. My face fell and I turned towards Fang.

"Do you have to go?" I asked starring at him. He nodded reluctantly and clasped my hands in his once more, leaned down and kissed me passionately, I didn't mind everyone was giving us odd looks, they were glad their angels had left, they were just a sign of their death. But Fang was a sign of my life and what really mattered in it. He broke off, smiled and walked towards the alter. I stood biting my lip, hoping for him to come back. I noticed the rest of the angels were older, Fang was the youngest by many, many years, except one other boy with reddish hair who was our age, fourteen.

"Now, I am very pleased to say that every one of you has been accepted into heaven, one stood out especially. I would like to introduce you to Maximum Ride." He exclaimed, everyone erupted into cheers, especially Fang who couldn't stop smiling and winked at me. "Come here, dear." He finished. My eyes widened and I stumbled up the stone steps to where the three were standing.

"Very well done, Archard has been keeping very close tabs on you, and says you have been doing exceptionally well. Well done." He clapped, they all did. I felt blood streak up my neck and stain my cheeks bright red.

"T-thank you…" I whispered. Archard smiled, I nodded back.

"Now, you will all be left in here to mingle, while I take the angels to their temporary dormitories." God announced cheerfully. My face fell as I heard this news, while everyone around me cheered and clapped. Fang smiled and mouthed 'I'll be fine, make friends.' I shook my head and extended my hand to him slightly. "Let the mingling begin!" God exclaimed. I walked over to Fang.

"Don't go, please." I whispered tearfully. I thought you would never have to cry in heaven, everything would be blissful.

"I don't know if I have a choice." He said choked up.

"What's the matter, dear?" Jesus came over and said.

"D-does Fang have to go?" I asked, trying to stop the oncoming tears.

"W-well, you want him to stay? I can see…" he said taken aback.

"It would mean everything to me…" I said. He nodded and walked over and confronted the Father and Archard. God seemed to be contemplating, but nodded. Archard on the other hand shook his head furiously. After more hushed whispers he finally agreed, reluctantly though. Jesus turned around and nodded. I smiled and jumped on Fang.

I went into the crowd of people. I stood there a lot of people crowded around me, separating me from Fang.

"Hello, I'm Larissa. It's nice to meet you." A small girl with dark straight hair said.

"H-hi, I'm Max." I replied.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I answered.

"How did you die?" she rephrased.

"Oh, car crash, how about you?" I counteracted.

"M-my parents were abusive." She said looking down.

"I-I'm so sorry." I said. She shook with silent sobs. "It's okay; they obviously weren't very decent people if they treated you so poorly." I comforted, hugging her.

"They weren't, thank you for being so kind. I'm just scared." She sniffled.

"So am I, but at least we have each other, and I have Fang, we can all be friends." I suggested.

"W-who's Fang?" she asked whipping tears from her dark face.

"My angel, who's yours?" I asked.

"I think his name was Shadow." She said. "And I _hate_ him. Why do you like you- let me rephrase that. _How_ do you like your angel?" she asked harshly.

"That's a terrible thing to say, you shouldn't hate him, it isn't his fault you died. He died too; you shouldn't make it harder for them. And Fang is an amazing person. I want you to meet him." I said. She nodded stiffly. I dragged her through the crowd until I caught a glimpse of Fang.

"Hey!" I called to him. He turned and smiled walking towards us.

"You ran away from me, I've been looking for you." He said and kissed me.

"Sorry, this is Larissa." I said gesturing to her. He nodded and smiled.

"Hm!" she breathed sticking her nose in the air.

"He's really nice, and sweet, and cute and…funny and…" I trailed off as he came closer and pressed his lips against mine.

"Alright, time to go to your rooms." Archard announced. We all filed down the corridors and out to the lush court yards, filled with bright colorful flowers. We walked to another castle, made of pure silver. We took our time in and everything was lined with silver and marble.

"Now if you follow the silver carpet you will find the doors, you will pick the one with your name on it. Place your hand on the knob and it will look into your deepest desires and create the room you dream of, even if you don't know it." Archard explained and let us go. Fang and I walked to my bed room. I placed my hand on the silver knob and closed my eyes. Fang snaked his arm around my waist and hugged me from behind.

I blinked my eyes and slowly opened the door. I gasped as I walked in. It wasn't even a room; it was an oasis, like the middle of a forest. The trees grew tall and a little pond with a stream leading north avoiding trees thrived with silver, black, blue and green fish and frogs. A wrought iron bed lay under a huge oak; the covers were weaved from vines. There was a television, computer for my writing, wooden dresser and matching closet, everything I could ever want. I walked under the shaded oaks and we went farther and farther. We arrived at another lake, with three small row boats and an island in the middle with more trees and a white ivy draped gazebo. There were white lilies blooming all over the place, and even a rose bush garden. The colors were endless, red, white, purple, yellow, black and orange.

"It's beautiful, it almost compares to you…almost." Fang said smirking. I leaned into him and rested my head onto his shoulder. I looked down to the grass, it wasn't scratching my feet and legs, and instead it was soft and almost everywhere was covered by shade. But something else I noticed was, we weren't alone. There were little winged creatures sitting and talking on the flowers, fairies.

"Wow…" I said, they all looked up and their faces lit up. Their skin glowed different colors, one blue, another pink.

"Cool…" Fang whispered. I nodded and smiled. "So we have this entire place to ourselves…what do you wanna do?" he asked suggestively, biting his lip.

"Haha, well we could…" I trailed off, placed my hands on his chest and kissed him. He encircled my waist and pulled me into his chest, pressed against each other. He broke off suddenly and rested his forehead against mine.

"Max…I don't ever want to leave, I want to stay here with you forever…" he said brushing the hair out of my face caressing my cheek in his palm.

"And I don't ever want you to leave, and I want you to stay with me here forever." I whispered smiling.

"Then I plan on it." He said.

"R-really? You'd stay with me for the rest of forever?" I asked taken aback.

"Of course…if that's okay with you?" he said a bit frightened.

"I would love that…" I trailed off. He smiled widely and kissed me roughly and pulled me into him, lifting me up off the ground and spinning. I broke the kiss from laughing so hard. We both went into hysterics and fell to the ground together. He leaned over me and ducked to down and pecked my lips.

"Oh my god! You're so pretty, Max!" he exclaimed randomly and my hair in between his fingers.

"Well you are absolutely adorable…" I said cupping his cheek in my hand. He smiled and rolled onto his back. I heard a distant knock from the door. I jumped up off the ground and ran to the door, floating, with no walls surrounding it. I walked up to it and wrenched it open, Larissa stood there smiling.

"Hey, I came to see how you have been settling in." she said.

"Come on in, were doing great!" I exclaimed.

"We?" she asked. Fang came out from behind a tree. "Oh, he's living here too, but he's an angel…?" she asked perplexed.

"Well God made an exception, because most people hate there angels and I don't…so." I explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're happy." She said half heartedly. "And I love your place! It's so earthy! Mine is like a palace." She said examining the forest. I nodded. "Well I really must be going, must unpack and look around…good bye." She said perkily as she started to leave. I waved as she closed the door.

Fang came behind me, hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Finally she left!" he said squeezing me tighter. I laughed and turned around.

"Well, she's a bit interesting, but she doesn't like you." I said disapprovingly.

"You still like me, right?" he asked mockingly. I kissed him.

"No."I laughed."Well, what do you want to do?" I asked. He looked around.

"We could go climb a tree!" he suggested.

"Alright" I agreed, we went over to the tree and he helped me up. I sat on the branch and waited for him to get up. We sat there and talked for awhile.

"So, how do you like it?" I asked.

"Well, let's see how to put this, its heaven." He laughed. I joined in and leaned against him, just starring up into his eyes.

"You know, if you weren't here, then I wouldn't be happy, at all, so I naturally I'm happy. I am so glad you're here with me!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Me too." He replied. Someone knocked on the door again. I looked up and went to answer it. Archard stood there.

"Hey, Max, I just came to tell you dinner is ready. You have two options…you and um, Fang can eat here together, or come eat in the dining hall. If you choose to eat here, your food will appear over there, on the counter. And by the way, I had to say all that stuff, but it would be cool if you came and ate with us." He said with a smile.  
"Okay thanks." I said edging the door closed. "Do you want to eat here?" I asked Fang. He nodded and went to the counter. The food appeared and he grabbed both plates off and handed one to me.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Oh there's a little table and two chairs by the small pond." I noticed. It was made of wrought iron, spiraled in all directions and was painted white. We ate our salads and pasta, the sun started to sink in the sky by the time we finished. I never noticed there was another direction in my room. We walked the other way and ended up at a huge lake that went beyond the horizon. The sun was floating just above the small waves. Fang stood behind me and sighed.

"This is the most romantic time of day, don't you agree?" he asked now standing beside me.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I agreed. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"D-do you want to go swimming?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Sounds good." He said. We walked back towards the dresser. I opened it, almost everything in it was white, or colorful, but a certain section everything was black. I took a white and silver bathing suit out. Fang went to the other side of the dresser and took out his black bathing suit. It was double sided, mine had an 'M' on it, and his had an 'F'. I went to a tree and draped a vine sheet over for a changing area and dressed in my two piece bathing suit. I met him at the lake. He looked at me from the shore and his jaw dropped. I blushed and looked towards the dew dropped ground.

"H-hey." I greeted.

"W-wow…"he breathed. "You look…amazing." He said looking me over.

"Thanks…you do too." I muttered. And it was true; the moon light bounced off of him tanned skin. He hugged me; his bare skin against mine was so warm and smooth.

"Come on." He said pulling me towards the crystal water that was warm against my pale skin. We were waist deep in water with the sand sifting around under my toes.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this, Max…but- heh…I-I" I looked at him with wide eager brown eyes "I love you…" he said. I bit my lip and smiled. I didn't say anything, I just wound my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. He held me close and breathed on my face, "I love you so much" he breathed again.

"I love you too, Fang." I whispered. With this he kissed me gently and sweetly.

"Hmm, as much as I would _love_ to stand here and kiss you all night, we should get to bed." He suggested. I yawned and nodded. He picked me up and carried me back. I drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, sweet heart, were here." He whispered into my ear and set me down, still held onto me, in case I fell over. "You're pretty much dry, so I'll go get you some pajamas. Okay," he asked. I nodded and stumbled a bit. He brought me back a black tank top and black flannel pants, I took them and changed. I staggered towards my bed and lay down. Fang stood around awkwardly. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Oh get over here." I said patting the space next to me. He changed and lay next to me, and laced his arms around my torso. I snuggled against his chest. I could barely fall asleep I was so engulfed by Fang's scent. I finally fell asleep, but not for too long. I heard wood snapping and woke with a start.

I looked around and got out of bed to look around. I walked around and saw a wisp of blonde hair.

"Hello?" I called. I heard another twig crack. A boy with shaggy blonde hair stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hi." He said in a quiet voice. I stared at him awestruck.

"Who are you?" I asked terrified.

"Kamen. And you?" he asked with a shivering voice.

"Max, and why are you in my room?" I asked chilled.

"Because you dreamed me up, and now I'm real. I've been in your imagination since you were a little girl. I know you very well." He said coming closer, becoming braver. He looked so familiar.

"Y-you do look very familiar." I said looking him over. "And if I'm correct you are a dragon." I said, he nodded smiling.

"Yes, well I hope you don't mind my being here, because I can't really leave." He chuckled, I joined along.

"Yeah, well do you have a place to sleep?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I just turn into a dragon and sleep on the forest floor." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, why aren't you asleep then?" I asked a bit snappier than I intended.

"Was just checking out the- uh area…" he said.

"Around my bed?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay…and uh the guy, you know sleeping in your bed…just checking on you." He said uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"Uhh thank you." I said looking towards the ground. He nodded and smiled.

"Well shall I be letting you get back to sleep, I'll see you later." He said smirking slightly. I nodded and smiled. I slipped next to Fang again and slept till the morning light glowed into my eyes.

"Morning sunshine!" Fang called from the table by the pond. I got up and dressed in a white dress was cut above the knee and was trimmed in golden lace. "Here's some eggs for you." He said pushing the plate towards me.

"Thanks." I said with a mouthful of food. Fang chuckled.

"So, I was exploring around today, and I found a wooden swing and made from vines!" he exclaimed.

"We should go check it out!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a brush." He said walking toward the dresser with my brush on it. He came back over and gently ran the brush through my long blonde hair and braided it. When I finished he led me, hand in hand, to the swing. It hung from a tall branch and dangled from the willow gracefully.

"Aww, it's nice." I said and ran to the swing. Fang pushed me higher and higher. I got tired of swinging and just sat there. Fang came over and beckoned me to stand up. He sat on it and pulled me into his lap.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"I love you." He replied. I smiled and told him I loved him too.

"We should do something special. To celebrate that were in heaven…and in love." He suggested.

"Okay, we could go on a picnic! Oh that sounds great!" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"Okay, we could go tomorrow?" he said. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

I heard a low growl as Fang leaned down to kiss me. Our heads snapped up. I saw crystal scales, translucent, and bright electric blue eyes gleaming looking straight at me. I gasped as he hid in the shadows. He came out a little, to show great teeth pulled back, into a snarl. I realized it was Kamen. He was inching closer, slowly extending his silvery wings. Fang stood up and stood in front of me, protectively. But I pushed his aside.

"Kamen!" I yelled. The dragon suddenly stopped and folded its wings back in. Fang grasped my hand tightly, tugging me back.

"How do you know its name?" he whispered into my ear. I ignored him.

"Kamen, what's the matter?" I cried. "Why are you acting like this?" I yelled. He stopped and his pupils dilated. I walked closer to him. He came up closer.

"Max? Stop! Please come back!" Fang called desperately. I turned towards him and smiled.

Kamen came up around me and slipped his tail through my arms and tugged me towards him. He tilted his scaly head apologetically. I smiled and pet his head. His head grew smaller and the scales began to disappear. He was back to normal.

"Sorry." He said ashamed, with head bowed. I smiled at his mock puppy face.

"It's okay." I replied. "Come on, you haven't met Fang yet." I said gesturing him over. "Fang this is Kamen." I introduced walking to Fang's side. They shook hands, guardedly. "So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked cheerily.

"Well I thought you and I would go swimming." Fang said eyeing Kamen, protectively.

"Yeah, I'd love too! Want to come?" I asked Kamen.

"Yeah, but I don't have a bathing suit." He said solemnly looking down at himself.

"Borrow one of Fang's." I suggested.

"Okay" he agreed. We got dressed and walked to the lake. Kamen and Fang were standing under a tree with their arms crossed glowering in different directions.

"Hey guys." I called they both looked up and smiled widely.

"Wow…" Kamen breathed staring at me. I smiled awkwardly and looked at my feet. Fang snarled at him and shot him a glare.

"Uhh…so." I said awkwardly biting my lip. Fang came over, snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me pulling me into his bare chest, a little more passionately than usually.

"Let's swim." He smirked. He dragged me into the water. Kamen just stood under the willow tree, alone.

"Kamen, aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"No." he said simply and started walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him, and running towards him. I ran behind him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and glared at me; his soft skin suddenly turned cold and scaly, but retained his human form. I looked into his eyes, horrified, they were still electric blue, but the white was glowing red. I staggered backwards. "What's the matter?" I demanded harshly.

"Nothing is the matter with me!" he hissed. I pursed my lips and ran into the forest in a random direction. I heard Fang yelling for me to come back, but I kept running. I hid behind a tree, listening to Fang yell at Kamen.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU ARE SO INSENSATIVE, NOW I'M GOING TO GO MAKE HER STOP CRYING, BECAUSE OF _YOU!_" Fang screamed, filled with white hot anger.

"No, I did this, I'll fix it." Kamen said calmly.

"Just don't do anything that's going to make me bash in your face, got it?" Fang snarled. I sank to the ground, letting salty tears flow from my face. I heard Kamen's crunchy footsteps from behind me.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way, Max, can you ever forgive Me." he said with genuine sorrow.

"I-I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Come with me, I want to speak with you, while we aren't being listened to…" he said kneeling next to me, taking hold of my hand, dragging me to the lake with the island. "I just got angry…not at you…at Fang, for kissing you like that." He said pursing his lips, looking into my eyes deeply.

"Well why were you angry with him for kissing me?" I asked confused. He smiled and kissed me gently and deeply. "Kamen…I-I'm sorry, I can't, I love Fang." I said pulling my hands out of his tight grip. He looked sad; I cupped his cheek in my hand and stood close to him. "I really am sorry…" I trailed off, and walked away.

"Wait…its okay; I just wanted to kiss you once. I still want to be friends though and not to be weird…just thought I would give it a try. And kissing you was blissful, it really was…" He said walking towards me, extending his arm. "Please…" he said begging at this point. I nodded and smiled. He came over and pulled me into a hug, running his hand down my back and shoulders…it was a little awkward because we were both in swim suits.

"Uhh…Kamen?" I asked. He squeezed me once more, kissed my head, and let go, reluctantly.

"And you do look _awesome_ in that bathing suit, by the way…" he said smiling, dragging me by the hand back to the other lake.

"Thanks…I think." I said.

"It was a complement, love." He said holding my hand a bit tighter. "I-I mean Max." he rephrased.

"Back, Fang!" I called jumping into his open arms.

"You alright?" he asked hugging me close to him, looking past my head suspiciously staring at Kamen.

"Yeah, were all friends again." I said cheerfully.

"Uh huh…sure…" he said absently. "He didn't do…anything to you, did he?" he asked looking into my eyes for lies.

"W-well…not really…" I said scrunching up my face, thinking about how to phrase that he kissed me, without Fang ripping his fiber from fiber.

"What do you mean…_not really_?" he asked…anger fueling up. I turned around to see Kamen inching backwards, and then finally running into the shadowed darkness of the trees. "What. Did. He. Do. To. You." He said, white anger boiling over.

"He might have…accidently kissed me…" I whispered. His eyes widened and his breathing became ragged. "Don't worry, I love _you_, Fang. Nothing will ever change it. Don't you trust me…?" I asked in a sweet voice, and looked through my lashes.

"It's him I don't trust, Max. I'm not okay with him kissing you. I'm just so angry! And I warned him not to do anything!" he growled, pulling his hair.

"Just take deep breathes, it'll be okay." I said putting my hands on his bare shoulders.

"Okay, anything else that…well I'm not supposed to say it in heaven. Anything else he did?" he asked, moderately calm. I bit my lip. "What!" he asked impatiently.

"Well he hugged me…interestingly…" I said looking down.

"He's dead…" he snarled walking in the direction Kamen went.

"No, no, no, Fang. Look at me! _I love you!_ Get that through your head, because it's not changing for eternity." I said holding his face in my hands. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him fully and pulled myself up off the ground, he snaked his arms around my torso and held me, supported my back and neck gingerly. I leaned my forehead against his, both breathing heavily.

"I love you…so much, Max…so much." He whispered. "Forever." He finished.


End file.
